Gifted
by Negative-Hysteria
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale, Daisy is adjusting to life as a superpowered individual. But, while on a mission, she gets captured by the new agency of Hydra lead by Grant Ward. Leaving no trace, it is up to Daisy to find a way out of the hellish facility. But, she soon discovers that she isn't the only one planning her escape attempt


**Hey everyone! I just had this idea for a fic so enjoy! This is set in season 3 so please review and tell me what you think :)**

It was all her fault.

The team had tried to convince her every day that she had no other choice. Every hour of every day, they would console her. They would say that she had to get the crystals away from Jaiying. To save the agents, to save everyone.

But at what cost?

"In your own headspace again, eh?" Daisy jumped as she heard a voice behind her,

"Damn it, Hunter, you scared me," She told him. Hunter shrugged his shoulders,

"What? Did I give you..." Hunter paused. Daisy just knew what he was going to say. What he hadent stopped saying since...well since it became relevant, "tremors?"

"You know you're not funny. Like at all," Daisy said, rolling her eyes," You think you're clever but when you use the same nickname each time, it starts to lose it's charm,"

Hunter chuckled as he strode over to the fridge to grab a can of soda, resting finally next to Daisy on the counter,

"Well, sweetheart, I'd be a lot more clever if you didn't always threaten me with your mind voodoo," He said leaning over, "It's creepy and its cheating."

"Cheating?!" Daisy exclaimed. Now she was angry. She decided to focus on his soda can as he continued speaking,

"Yes, cheating-" Hunter said reaching for his soda. He began to pop open the top when a loud hissing noise came from the can, and eventually, the contents of the can came shooting out. Daisy erupted in laughter as Hunter attempted to dry his face with his shirt.

"OY! You must think you're funny, huh, Daisy?" Hunter exclaimed as he poured the remaining contents of the can on to her head. Both standing soaking in cola, they settled themselves down on the couch.

"I miss this," Daisy said after a significant amount of silence. Hunter grunted in agreement,

"Nowadays, it's all powers, bad guys, and missing persons. Not much time to do family bonding i guess" He said. Just as he finished his sentence, an alarm blasted through the entire base. Lights started flashing as both Daisy and Hunter raced to the briefing room.

Coulson and May sat in the briefing room in low discussion when Hunter, Daisy, Fitz, and Mac simultaneously entered the room. Mac, the newly appointed field agent, was the first to speak,

"What do we got?"

"Hydra, and they're here in a big way" Coulson said,

"Wait, Hydra?" Fitz asked, "I thought they were gone for good!"

"We did too," May said, "it isn't confirmed, but its our best guess,"

"Why?" Daisy said

"Its a group of people involved in a robbery. Shield was able to track their movements after it took place to a warehouse in Fairfax, Virginia. Best part is, they're lead by none other than Grant Ward." Coulson said. The name concluding the sentence caused a series of grumbles, gasps, and sheer annoyance,

"You have got to be kidding me," Daisy said. She rolled her eyes as she plopped down into a chair at the end of the table.

"I wish I could say I was. We're being called in to help, scope out the warehouse and see where it leads us. We think it may be false information but we're going in to make sure. Wheels up in 15," Coulson said. The team dispersed as coulson and may shared a similar look of concern.

The warehouse had been the opposite of bust- it had been a trap. The moment shield had entered the building, bullets were flying from both sides. After a good 20 minutes of brawling, the fight had come to a stalemate, neither side gaining any ground.

"Quake!" Coulson shouted. Daisy ducked behind barrels as she made her way over to Coulson and Hunter who had taken cover behind piles of stacked hay,

"Distract them. How many weapons can you take out at a time?"

"4 at one time, any more would take too long," She replied, "and I have to get close." Coulson thought for a few seconds before saying,

"Do it. The four guards on the second platform. Do it quick on my mark," On that note, Daisy nodded as she got slightly closer to the four men in grey suits shielded by an old lawn mower. Once Daisy had been close enough, she nodded to coulson.

Immediately, the men's guns had begun to shake until they were reduced to pieces on the ground.

"We've got a gifted!" One Hydra agent shouted,

"She's over there! I see her!" Another agent shouted. Chaos erupted as weapons started firing in Daisy's direction. Not normal guns-but tranquilizer guns.

Every gun had been trained on her. Coulson shouted Daisy's name but she couldn't hear over the shower of guns firing at her. Her cover was pathetic- somehow she haden't been hit ,but she knew it wouldn't take long for their weapons to break through the puny pile of hay.

Just as Daisy was planning to make a move closer to her team, she felt a prick on her back left shoulder. Her body immediately began to feel heavy. Every body part ranging from her eyelids to her toes felt as if they had disappeared. She toppled to the ground, paralyzed. She began to fade into blackness as she saw a familiar face pop into her field of vision. She wanted to scream at him, curse at him, and punch him in the face all at the same time but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes began to flutter closed as a single thought ran through her head...

 _'Oh Shit...'_


End file.
